


Candy Shop

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Giving thanks, Infidelity, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust





	Candy Shop

Her eyes had been on me all day long. From the walk, to the meet and greet, to the show. It didn’t surprise me at all that she was hanging around after the show in the throng of fans. She wasn’t at the front trying to push her way forward, but instead she was lurking in the back with her gaze following me intently. The fact that she was smoking a cigarette was a turn off, so good thing what I wanted her for wouldn’t involve me having to taste the nicotine on her tongue. When I was finished with her, her tongue would have a decidedly different taste lingering on it anyway.

I took my time, making sure to sign everything that was handed to me and posing for a generous amount of photos with the fans willing to hang around as long as it took. Slowly, the crowd began to disperse until there were only a few fans here and there.

“Tay and Ike aren’t going to be coming out tonight, I’m sorry,” I informed them, hearing the disappointing groan that came from them. Since I had already given them my attention, they knew that it was time to leave. 

My eyes once again fell upon her as she ducked around the back of the bus as though she was leaving, but I knew better. Someone didn’t stalk you all day long and hang around for hours after a show just to leave because you said so. No, she was going to reappear, I was sure of it. She always had.

So sure that I would be getting lucky tonight, I opened the storage area beneath the bus, digging through the bags there as though I was looking for something. Really, I was just looking for some relief and I knew that a bit of time had to pass to make sure that I could get it discreetly. 

A few of the guys from the crew came out then and we talked, laughing and joking around. It wasn’t until I saw her disappearing into the alley behind the venue that I decided it was time to make my exit. Telling them that I join them on the bus soon for our nightly video game marathons, they left me there alone. 

Deep down, they knew what I was doing, but as it was with many things in life - ignorance was bliss. After all, they all knew my wife and wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes if they were aware of my occasional infidelities. Sometimes it was even hard for _me_ to look her in the eyes. I loved her, I really did, but sometimes there were needs that couldn’t be taken care of when you were away for months.

I never fucked any of the girls. I never kissed them. Never touched them. I had my set of rules that I stuck to because somehow, in my mind, that made it better. It made it easier to let go of the guilt that came afterward. Right now, though, I wasn’t feeling any guilt. Just need. 

Stepping into the alley, I spotted her leaning there, waiting for me. She knew that I was going to show up. It wasn’t the first time I’d seen her after a show. It wouldn’t be the first time she had helped me out. In a sick way, I trusted her because she’d never told anyone. My fear in the beginning had been that one of them was going to tell, so when I could, I avoided getting myself into this situation. But, this girl had come to several shows. Enough that she knew what I wanted without my having to say it. And she was good. Fuck, was she good.

My greeting to her came in the form of my fingers loosening my belt and undoing my jeans. She took it from there as she sunk to her knees in front of me, dragging my zipper down with her teeth. I held onto her hair and turned so that my back was against the wall, allowing her to take control. 

I let out a hiss as she freed me from my boxers, the cool night air hitting my erection as she stroked her small hand along the length. She was a tease, but I liked that about her. She knew what she was doing and licked my cock like it was her favorite flavor of lollipop. Before she ever took me between her lips, she took the time to curl his tongue around every inch that I had to offer. 

“Mmm, fuck, you’re such a tease,” I groaned. 

She responded in turn by sliding me between her lips and bobbing her head against me. Touching her seemed to intimate to me so I kept my hands flat against the wall behind me, responding in part by pressing my hips forward. 

Feeling her jaw relax I knew that she was giving up control for the time being, so I took over. Rocking my hips in a slow motion, I fucked her mouth the way I wanted to, sliding in as deep as she was allowing. From experience, I knew that she could take all of me and I broke one of my rules by placing my hand on the back of her head just long enough to hold her still as I made her take me all the way into her throat. 

“Goddamn,” I murmured, finally releasing her and giving her back control. 

She must have been pleased by the way that I had touched her or fucked her because she started to work her mouth over me with a renewed vigor. When she needed a breath, she stroked me with her hand, holding me tightly as her tongue continued to bathe me. Playing shows always left me worked up and her mouth was skilled enough that she was bringing me close to the edge rapidly. 

I let out a desperate groan to warn her that it was coming, the indication only making her pull her mouth back a little bit, her hand moving to squeeze my balls to help me along. Damn, she was good. Really, really fucking good.

The feeling of my orgasm rushing through my body nearly made me cry out as I released against her tongue, but I managed to keep myself in check so as not to give away to anyone walking by what was happening. I heard her moan softly herself as she swallowed me down, licking me clean afterward and standing up.

“Let me see,” I commanded, tucking myself back into my jeans as she opened her mouth so that I could see that she had swallowed everything. “Thank you.”

Leaning in, I gave her a hug because it seemed like the right thing to do. I wasn’t going to put my lips anywhere near her, but I hugged fans from time to time so why not this girl that was always so eager to give me pleasure. It seemed like she was startled by the gesture but she wrapped her arms back around me all the same. 

“Here, I grabbed these for you before I came out to sign. I thought you might want them. If you do, I will see you then.”

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out tickets for the next three shows and handed them to her. A smile appeared on her face when she saw what I was gifting her and as I walked away, her voice carried. 

“Thank you, Zac. You will definitely be seeing me.”

It was a dangerous move, but one that felt good as I stepped back onto the bus. After all, why wait around after a show for a girl I wasn’t sure that I could trust when I had one lined up that was already a sure thing. 

Maybe next time I would touch her too. Unlikely, but I wasn’t ruling it out. At the very least, I knew I wouldn’t have to masturbate the next few nights. Not when her mouth would be there to take care of me.


End file.
